


An Evening with the Prince

by Planet_Jumping_Warrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Jumping_Warrior/pseuds/Planet_Jumping_Warrior





	An Evening with the Prince

Who would have thought that the prince could be such a great lover?

Looking back you saw Lotor walking through the door of what you assumed was a closet. In his hands he held a box and immediately your curiosity began to rear it’s annoying head.

“If I may be so bold, my Lord. What is it that you have in the box?” You asked, peaking at him from under your bangs.

Chuckling, Lotor placed the box on the bedside table and settled his heated gaze on you.

“This my dear (Y/N), will be your undoing.” he smirked. “Tonight if you are good, I will greatly reward you.”

His tone alone sent shivers down your spine. You could already tell that you were in for a long night, but that was a perk of being the prince’s concubine. It may not be the most flattering job title, but the pleasure far outweighed the negative connotation.

Tonight there was a meeting with some of the generals on what was to be done about a rebel colony that had been found in Lotor’s territory. Of course, the heir to the Galran throne decided to flaunt you in front of everyone this evening.

Moving over to his side you shifted your eyes back to the box as he began to remove the lid and gasped. It was filled with toys of a more erotic nature.

Glancing back at Lotor, you noticed an excited and devious light in his eye.

Picking one up, Lotor turned to you holding the small object to where you could see it. “(Y/N), you are to keep this inside you during the entire meeting. You are forbidden from making any sounds or facial expressions.”

You stood there in disbelief. A vibrator? In front of the entire assembly of generals? You might as well die now!

“Do you refuse your prince his desires?” Lotor questioned upon seeing your hesitation.

Gasping in indignation, you vehemently denied the refusal while tentatively grabbing the toy and inserting it as ordered. You could already feel the dread and arousal building as you followed him to the conference room.

As the meeting went on you almost forgot about the toy until Lotor decided to turn it on. You had been silently standing behind and to the left of him, lost in your own thoughts when he did it.

For just a small moment you thought that you would fall. The vibration was soft and barely noticeable, but it had been enough to knock you out of your daydream. As the discussions grew heated, so too did your body as Lotor began turning up the frequency of the vibrations. By now you knew he was testing how long it would take for you to break and you were not far at all.

Just before you were going to let out a small moan, Lotor stood and called an end to the meeting, ordering his generals to take care of the rebel activity.

Heading out the door, he grabbed you by the hand and began dragging you to his chambers.

Once inside he had you pinned to the wall.

“You lasted much longer than I expected (Y/N). Perhaps it is time for your reward.”

Grabbing you he tossed you onto the bed, quickly removing your clothes and the vibe.

Reaching back over to the box, he pulled out a long strip of cloth, running it between his fingers.

“Just because you are being rewarded, does not mean that I will allow you to see it. I do hope that you enjoy blindfolds my dear.” He mocked, covering your eyes from the world.

Your only hope was listening, but surprisingly for a man his size, he barely made a sound.

At the first brush of his fingers you jumped. You did not expect him to go for your ears, nor did you expect him to stop for several minutes.

His touches were fleeting, gentle. First he would touch your ears and neck, then after a while he would tickle your feet before pulling back and then grabbing your breasts. He kept this up for what seemed like hours. Little pokes, caresses, the occasional kiss or bite was beginning to drive you mad. He had yet to touch you where you needed him most. You were wound so tight, but unable to find release.

When Lotor pulled back again, you groaned in pure frustration, this was no reward, this was torture!

As the time began to pass, you tried to sense Lotor’s presence. It was not like him to leave during a session. You had begun to become worried when you were suddenly pinned down, a hot breath so tantalizingly close to the epicenter of your desire.

All it took was one languid movement of your Lord’s tongue to rip a throaty moan from your mouth. His tongue was smooth, but long. Successfully going from your rear entrance to the sensative little nub at the base of your mound, in just one movement.

Your moan only seemed to encourage him further. Your world became a flurry of sensation as his tongue slipped in and out of your core, alternating with licking and sucking the your bud.

Just when you thought that you were at the edge he pulled away. Once again earning a groan of protest from you.

Your disappointment did not last long though as he slowly inserted one finger, then a second. Moving them in slow motions, thrusting and retreating, while ever so slightly curling them inside you to hit that special spot that only he knows. The moan he pulls from you as he kisses your jewel is loud and wanton.

Motivated by your pleasure he begins thrusting his fingers even faster while devouring all the sweet honey that you offer him.

At this pace if does not take you long to reach your completion, soaking Lotor in the process. Not that he minded. To him it was the feast of the gods, and he wanted every. last. drop.

Panting, you remove the blindfold and look at your prince. Seeing him there between your thighs was perhaps the most empowered you have ever felt, but you also felt sleep creep upon you.

Seeing your face brought a laugh to Lotor’s lips. “Sleep now little (Y/N), for there is more to come when you wake. And I need you well rested for what I intend to do.”


End file.
